User blog:AutumnalBreeze/Hi
I don't know if anyone reads blog posts anymore on this site, but I wanted to make this attempt, and I believe this is the best format in which to present it. Hi. Remember RoseCupid? Well, that's me. I want to return to this place, but I don't know how everybody would feel about that. Brief Re-Introduction For those of you who have heard of me, but do not remember any aspects of me—or even those of you who have never heard of me to begin with—I am a former Driver on this Wiki who was incredibly active during 2015. I used to post my original work, but when that ceased, I became a roleplayer and OC creation assistant—not a wonderful version of either, mind you. I was able to develop and strengthen friendships with several other Drivers here, and you don't know what extent it thrills me to see that so many of them still remain active here! I've also acknowledged the presence of new faces in this community, too, whom I'd love to meet. Something I was also notorious for would have to be my lack of maturity. Though nobody truly exposed this characteristic of mine, it was something I'm sure you perceived at one point or another. If you need evidence, just click here and read. World's hardest "Try Not to Cringe" compilation, not clickbait. For one, I was a terrible character designer, but that's not my primary statement in this addressing. The things I said back in 2015 were words that, reflecting on them now, certainly hurt others. When I felt I was being challenged, despite others' kind efforts to point me in the right direction, I would snap back hostily. Though my intentions didn't mirror some of my words, I always wanted to make a point, but that was not always a successful mission. There were instances where I merely appeared off my rocker and, well, bratty. TLDR: I would like to apologize to anyone and everyone for my behavior of nearly four years ago. It is quite apparent that things I said may have hurt, offended, vexed, or otherwise caused others to hold distaste for me in some way, shape, or form. I regret it all now, and if you could find it within yourself to do so, I hope you could forgive me. Why I Want to Return The other day, I had this sudden rush of nostalgia that had me reminiscing on aspects of my previous summers, starting with 2015 and the Ever After High Fandom—this Wiki. I had an inexplicable thirst to re-enter the community, one that could not be quenched. So, my initial course of action was to return to this Wiki and sign back in. You'll never guess what happened next... It didn't work. When I tried to sign in, it just said, "We don't recognize these credentials. Try again or register a new account." It's still a mystery to me, because I was last signed into a different Wiki about two weeks ago, and it was functioning smoothly for me. I don't understand why it's not working anymore, because my credentials are being entered properly and I verified that I was using the right password. I tried to sign back into the other Wikis I was on; none of them worked, either. Anyway, in light of this circumstance, I feel that using a new account would better symbolize a fresh start, which is precisely what I strive to achieve. I have so many new ideas that I wish to explore and incorporate into my work, but don't worry; none of them involve Mary Sue's or caricatures. You can kiss goodbye the garbage that was known as me. TLDR: The reasons I yearn to revisit this place are due to nostalgia, a desire to redeem myself, and a newfound, improved creativity. I am using a different account because I can no longer access my original RoseCupid account. What to Expect So, if I return, I wanted to ensure that everyone was informed in advance of how I would involve myself. In terms of activity, as today is my last day of spring break, the majority of my activity will be comprised of weekend free time. My school year ends on 30 May with summer in immediate succession. Once that time rolls around, I'm sure I would be more active. In terms of community involvement, I know I made a Discord account at some point, but nothing ever truly sprung from it, so I'll have to research getting a new one. I see that onsite roleplays are still relatively popular, and I would love to revisit the old days of RP. Also, once I construct a foundation at this place and have material to work with, I would love to collaborate with other users if they so wish. As it's likely that I forgot to mention something, I'll probably update this section at some point in the near future. TLDR: If I return, my activity will be on the lower end of the spectrum until my summer vacation is over. I would love to get involved with the EAH Fandom community again. Final Thoughts I wanted to include this section, but now that I've done so, there isn't much that I wish to include here, other than this: Please leave your thoughts in the comments. If I were to return, would you have me? Would you be willing to look past the mess I was? Would you be willing to welcome me back to a place I just abandoned with little to no warning? If you're still reading this, I appreciate it. Thank you. Go ahead and place your thoughts about something else in the poll below! Should one of my main four OCs be the Royal daughter of... Odile from Swan Lake The hunter from Swan Maidens Category:Blog posts